Makes Me Wonder
by Li-The Stampede-Chan
Summary: Me desperté con los ojos rojos,intentando recordar el placer con que me hacías llorar.Dame algo en que creer, porque ya no creo mas en ti. Y me hace pensar. -Can’t Stop-, desde el punto de vista de Matsuri.One-Shoot.


Nota: Continuación de **Can't Stop **(Tienes que haber leído este One-Shoot para entender el que veras a continuación, puedes encontrarlo entre mis historias), es la historia que ya vimos en el susodicho One-Shoot pero desde el punto de vista de Matsuri.

**Makes Me Wonder:**

Despertó con los ojos rojos pero el simple hecho de no haber podido descansar. Todo esto la estaba superando de forma atroz, si continuaba así se volvería loca.

Se sentó sobre su cama e intento forzar su mente a recordar lo que era amanecer sobre _el_. Casi podía sentir lo que era estar entre sus muslos, con el placer que el la hacia llorar. Se sentía tan bien ese deseo malvado, no había nada mejor después de eso y una parte de ella quería que regresara.

Se levanto de su cama y miro hacia el frente y entonces recordó porque ya no volvería a sentir todo aquello.

—**Quiero que lo entiendas —Exclamo en tono molesto y alto—. No eres más que algo que necesito para calmar a mi cuerpo.**

— **¿****Acaso soy algo para acostarse y saciarse?**

—**Creo que ya has entendido.**

Aun no tenia la razón pero ahora que lo sabia todo, realmente le hacia pensar si en algún momento había dado algo por el.

Se dejo caer sobre el frío piso que se extendía bajo sus pies.

Necesitaba que le diera algo en que creer, porque ella ya no creía mas en el. Ya no más.

—No vale la pena seguir intentando ser para _el_ algo más —Suspiro—. Por eso fue un adiós.

Aun tenia rondando por su cabeza todo lo que había pasado en aquella cama. Pero tenia que seguir adelante, olvidando todo lo que llego a sentir.

Había sido en algún momento todo cuanto quería, todo cuanto necesitaba, pero para _el_ había sido poco menos que nada. La había tratado como un juguete sexual y no podía permitirse caer tan bajo como para ser tratada como una especie de prostituta.

**Recorrió con sus labios cada parte de la piel de su maestro.**

—**Esto si que es todo un entrenamiento —Comento con la voz jadeante.**

—**Y eres la alumna más complaciente.**

**Gemidos, caricias, besos, sensaciones, placer**.

—Pero nada mas —Se dijo a si misma—. Sexo de la forma más superficial.

El había sido el primero, el le había arrebatado su virginidad y auque se odiase eternamente debía contemplar el hecho de que aun se quería sumergir en el y olvidar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero ya ella se había quedado atrás.

El había hecho su jugada y se había olvidado lo que para ella significaba en verdad.

¿Por qué no le daba algo en que creer? Porque ella ya no podía confiar en el, nunca mas.

No valía la pena seguir intentándolo, todo se ha terminado, dolía el sentimiento pero ya no creía en aquello.

No más.

—Y fue una forma de decir adiós —Se recalco Matsuri, sin poder dejar de recordar.

Había estado para el siempre, cada día, todas las semanas. El la había atrapado en su carnal mentira y ella no poseía ningún tipo de cuartada y ahora entendía que ya no podía significar nada mas.

Dos lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, pero de inmediato las limpio con rabia.

Todo lo que le estaba pasando la hacia pensar si en algún momento valió la pena dar algo por el, ya que estar llorando no aria ninguna estupida diferencia, así que desde ahora seria una despedida.

—Y lo primero en mi lista será…—Se levanto del suelo con lentitud—. Pedir un cambio de maestro, yo necesito otro sensei.

Y solo la hacia preguntarse: ¿Había valido la pena acostarse con Gaara?

Concia la respuesta a la perfección.

—Si.

**Fin**

**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~*** **~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~***

**Canción escuchada: **Makes Me Wonder — Maroon 5.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto junto con sus personajes son propiedad del gran maestro Kishimoto-sama. A su vez la canción "Makes Me Wonder" es una obra musical creada por el grupo Maroon 5, yo solo tome la letra de la misma para inspirarme.

**Notas de la Autora: **Bah, ¿Qué puedo decir? Resulto que cierta persona (y si me refiero a ti señor: "escribir-es-sumamente-fácil")…bueno a mi amigo (el que mi puso el reto de escribir _Can't Stop_) le gusto bastante la trama del One-Shoot xD y me pidió que lo continuara pero en varios One-Shoot's con situaciones contadas desde Gaara o Matsuri, así que será una especie de colección de One-Shoo'ts que al final formaran una historia completa.

**Respecto al One-Shoot:** Vemos a una Matsuri bastante ¿Cómo decirlo? Bastante molesta y frustrada por el hecho de que su maestro solo la considerara "una especie de prostituta" pero obviamente si ya leyeron _Can't Stop_ sabrán que piensa Gaara al respecto. Y también se ve claramente que aun así ella desea volver a acostarse con el, y no podemos pasar por alto que quiere pedir un cambio de maestro.

Bien, el caso es que en total serán barios One-Shoot's inspirados en canciones de Maroon 5 pero ya no tiene que tener un límite de palabras xD. Se que me quedo muy corto pero si revisan la canción verán que no pude sacarle mas contenido.

Si en algún momento mis historias se vuelven una porquería y se cansan de ellas díganmelo, por favor. (¿Notaron cuantas veces escribí la palabra "One-Shoot"? xD)

Besos.


End file.
